


My Life

by IcyFatSession



Category: Life
Genre: Other, my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFatSession/pseuds/IcyFatSession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it cheesy, but this is literally the story of my life. All of the names have been changed. I'm writing this just to get my mind of things, but If you like it then that's cool too. And yes, it's in first person pov. I know people hate that but I don't really care. Everything in this is real, and based on a true story (which is quite literally my life, hence the title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So today was quite a boring and uneventful day. Hopefully my life will get more interesting xD Also, I will just be updating at night, after the day is done.

Saturday, July 30th, 2016

I never went to sleep tonight.

Because I kept having those similar yet so very different nightmares, the ones that strengthened both my paranoia and insomnia. They were the nightmares that made me force myself to stay awake until 7 AM, when the sun came up and all was right with the world.

Only, it never was. And it probably never will be. Because then my either of my parents will yell at me for sleeping in until 1 in the afternoon, and they just think I'm lazy and don't want to get up.

But they don't know that I've only gotten maybe five hours of tossing and turning sleep. 

This was my day today.

\-----------------------------

"Get up, Alex! You shouldn't be sleeping until 3 in the afternoon! It's ridiculous! I want you to pick up your clothes off the floor and clean this room. You understand me?"

I turned over, my sheet sticking to my legs and damp with sweat. My mom was walking out of the room, running her hands through her hair. I laid back down instantly, and picked up my iPod to check the time.

1:42

I stared into the hallway, at where she stood only moments previous. It wasn't freaking three. Today I had fell asleep at eight, the same time my sister Cher had to go to work. She works at our local zipline place. Not every town has a local ziplining place, and ours is pretty nice. 

Cher's dog, Shiloh, ran into my room at the sight of me being awake. I quickly ushered her out, not wanting company right now.

Nearly six hours. That wasn't too bad, in the past I've just avoided sleeping for days on end, afraid of what my sub conscious mind had in store for me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my sister Elizabeth ran into the room we shared with our other sister Laura. "Mom said you need to finish cleaning the room. Me and Laura already did a lot." 

"I noticed, Liz. And I already knew that." Yawning, she just nodded and walked back out of the room. I rolled out of bed, grunting as my body made contact with the floor.  _The floor._ Our room was always so dirty that I forgot we even _had_ a floor. 

There wasn't much left to do, just pick up some clothes and a few of my notebooks. Once that was over, I emailed my friend that lives in Europe to tell her about what happened.

To: Nicole

_Hey. You there?_

I was walking to close the door when my tablet buzzed, letting me know that she responded. 

From: Nicole

_Yeah, you're up later then normal. You okay?_

I let her know I was fine, and then proceeded to tell her about all the nightmares, which went on for a while. Later in the day, my mom let me and my siblings know that we were going into the city to look for clothes for me and one of my brothers, Ryan. Ryan is only eleven, so he's growing pretty fast. 

"Alex, you need to focus on getting more pants. You have, like, two pairs." I looked forward towards my mom, her eyes set on the road before her. "I know. What if I see like a cute shirt or dress or something? Or some shoes?"

"As long as it isn't too expensive."

In the end, I just got two pairs of pants, a pair of shoes, and a small brown cardigan-like thing which was for Cher. She couldn't come because she was sick. Although she was very happy with the cardigan I bought for her. My mom left to take Laura's friend Dani home, and when she got back she told my older sister Samantha to help my smaller brother Zachary make dinner.

Dinner was just popcorn chicken with broccoli and tater tots. After wards, Cher was on an app called memedroid (GO DOWNLOAD IT IT'S GREAT) and we were all laughing, which I guess was good.

And now I'm here. Absolutely exhausted. Because I haven't had good sleep lately, and paranoia is taking over my life. And I know today was boring. I didn't enjoy doing it any more then you enjoyed reading about it. 


	2. Wednesday, March 29, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I completely forgot about this account (more like I forgot the password) and started my original story on my new account vibrant_pastel but I remembered the password and remembered I had my whole "my life" story. Guess I'll start it back up.

I completely forgot about this story. I started this the summer of me going into my sophomore year. Now in a few more months I'll be a junior. Getting old. Guess I'll continue.

 

Wednesday, March 29, 2017

I'm not a morning person. I wish I could say I'm better when I have coffee, but it does nothing for me.

I got to school around 7:40. Twenty minutes until I go to first period, chorus. Favorite class of the day (tied actually with weight training). 8:00 came and went and we all got to our seats.

"Where the heck is everyone?" My chorus teacher Mrs. Winters asked us. We didn't know. We got started singing our Broadway music for the show we do at the end of the year. May 26 & 27\. Cant wait. 

I left there at 9:25 and started maths class at 9:30. Mr. Jackson was teaching inverse graphs or something like that. Something I will never understand.

Math class came and went, and I left to HN English at 11:10. I had actually been waiting for English all day, as we're in the middle of watching the Les Miserables musical an  oh my god i love it so much. I seriously recommend it.

I was really, REALLY looking forward to my weight training class, but had a doctor's appointment and couldn't go.

At the doctor, I became aware thanks to Dr. Lynn that (male readers may or may not want to skip ahead) every time we get our periods, our ovaries actually make a cyst, usually called follicles. Very tiny follicles. And very rarely, these cysts break and the fluids then sit in our uterus. I am one of those lucky rare cases, so now whenever I do strenuous activity, i feel like I'm about to puke. Think of your worst period cramp, multiply it by about 5, and that's what fluid from an ovarian cyst feels like in your uterus. So weight training mixed with ovarian cyst fluids doesn't work too well. I'm so upset.

I got home and was tackled by three Chihuahua feist mixes (basically gigantic Chihuahuas) and I ate some food. I don't remember what. Probably cooking dough because I'm healthy.

Then I updated my story on my vibrant_pastel page, which took nearly two hours. After that I went to memedroid and looked at memes. Yep. That's about it. I'm pretty boring. But the other day I went go kart racing so I guess that's exciting.

 


	3. Sunday, July 31, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was kinda better :) Six hours of sleep instead of three or four!!

Sunday, July 30, 2016

Today was kind of better. Was able to add an extra hour To my sleep schedule :) Five hours instead of four.

This was my day today.

\---------------------------

I woke up, exhausted as always. Reaching down for ny iPod, I soon discovered that I slept an extra hour! Even though I was still really tired, it was good information. I fell asleep around three last night, and was woken up at eight by mother.

"Come on, guys. We leave in an hour and a half." She said in a monotone voice, still tired herself. We go to church every Sunday and Tuesday. It's not something I particularly enjoy, as their teachings go against a lot of what I believe. They preach against homosexuality a lot, and guess who's a homoooo? (Me. I'm a lesbian.) 

I got out of bed a bit too quickly, my head spinning.  _God_ do I have a headache. I dressed, sat on my bed for nearly twenty minutes, and headed downstairs. Everybody besides Liz and Sam were down. We were ready to leave in another thirty minutes.

"I call shotgun!" I said, running out if the front door. Laura was close behind me, but I beat her. She squinted at me with her nose all scrunched up.

We arrived at church in about five minutes. It was sweltering today. I had just stepped out of the car, when I realized that I was about to get sweaty pits already. Thankfully, the church was about twenty degrees cooler.

Zoning out is relatively easy for me, although that's not necessarily a good trait. But that's what I did. Zoned out for an hour and  half, while the assistant preacher preached something I don't remember. Our normal pastor wasn't preaching today because he's in New York right now. 

"I was battling sleep the entire time." Cher looked up from her phone, yawning. "Yeah, me too." We walked into the lobby of the church and looked towards the little concessions table. I pulled a dollar out of my back pocket. "Want a cupcake?" Cher looked up from her phone again, this time a huge smile on her face. She nodded, and we got our cupcakes.

"I'm playing with Cher first, because YOU got a turn yesterday."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"That was Liz!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Ryan, Liz, and Zachary were arguing over who got to play minecraft with Cher first. I'm not too sure why they all wanted to, but whatever. "Actually, I'm going to Wal-Mart first." Cher said. They all whined. I went to ask my mom if I could go with her. "Why does she need to go to Wal-Mart?"

"I dunno. But I need conditioner and chapstick anyways, so."

She sighed and nodded. She really didn't like me and Cher together, alone. She and my father don't think she's a good role model. Cher's mother died last year, so she moved in with us in October. We consider her family, but they just don't trust her. She's not bad though. I don't understand what they think is going to happen. Do they think we're just gonna hitch a ride with a stranger and smoke marijuana in his backseat while eating 'candy'? No. The answer is no.

Anyways, we got to Wal-Mart and proceeded to just grab all our things, trying to spend as much time as possible there so we didn't have to go home. We also went to Ross, where we looked at literally every piece of clothing there.

"Faith wants us to get bread and a chocolate chip muffin for her."Cher said. I nodded. Faith is my mother's name, and Cher doesn't like calling her "mom", which is completely understandable.

Rest of the day is normal. We go home. I eat. I read fan fiction and buzzfeed articles until six o'clock church service (I know, I'm so exciting *sarcasm*). We go to church. I zone out. We go go home. I cook broccoli and enjoy myself, because broccoli is freaking good. With or without ranch. 

I then watch Ryan and Cher play minecraft as I start to write the beginning of this chapter. And now I am here, writing the end of this chapter. And in an hour or so, I will lay down and try my best to fall asleep, but to no avail. Oh well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a boring life. But I will be a waitress/server for two days in a couple weeks :)


	5. Monday, August 1st, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was nice :)

Today was pretty good. Got to see my good friend Parker. She's great lol.

This was my day today.

\--------------------------

"Alex. Hey, Alex? Can I borrow your earbuds?" 

I looked up, a mass of brown in my face. My hair. It was suddenly removed by my sister's hand. Laura looked at me with her big brown eyes, holding my earbuds in the hand that didn't hold my hair. 

"Can I?" I pulled my hair back down from her hand and nodded. She ran out of the room, already plugging in her iPod. I tried to go back to sleep. There was no use. It was 12:59. I stood up, when I heard a familiar yet unexpected voice. "Faaaaaaiitth. I wanna play a gaaaaaaaame."

It was Kyle.

He's our family friend, and pretty much comes over to annoy my mom and play video games with the children. That's literally all he does. 

I just went downstairs, ate some grits, and was soon confronted by my mother. "Hey, mom. When can you take me to Parkers house?"

She looked up from the medicine label she was reading and nodded her head towards the dishes. "Clean the dishes. Just do enough to fill up the rack, and then ask Kyle to take you. I don't have my car right now." Her voice traveled lightly, barely filling the room. I was starting on the dishes when Kyle walked up to me.

"Want to play Diablo?"

"I have to do dishes."

"Why?"

"So I can go to Parkers house."

"Your mom doesn't have the car. Who's taking you?"

"You hopefully?"

"Sure. Your mom and I have to go to the store anyways." I thanked him, and finished up quickly. We all left within the hour, and before I knew it, Kyle was pulling into Parkers driveway. "Be good!" My mom called out.

"Good? Your never  _good_ at a sleepover!" Kyle said. "Once, I was at my friend Luke's house, and we each grabbed the arm of a teddy bear and ran as fast as we could, and basically destroyed it. Nearly pulled my arm out of the socket. Good times." My mom and I gave Kyle equally strange looks. "Right. I'm gonna go,..."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun!" I smiled at them and walked into the small house. 

I was quickly greeted by three dogs. "Where's Max and Bella?" I asked. Parker then explained that there was a confusion between the big dog and the little dogs, and now Max had a few bite marks, courtesy of Boat. "Dang. That sucks."

We basically spent the rest of the day doing random things. Including spending 90% of the time on the internet.

Now it's 2:50 AM and I'm super tired. Parker has already gone to bed, and I'm about to go there myself.

Today was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Told you today was boring. But not every day can be filled with fun and excitement, and/or drama. And like I said, this is mainly for me, to get things off of my mind. If you just happened to stumble across this, I understand its boring. You don't have to read it.


End file.
